


A Mad Suga is A Petty Suga

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Major Pettiness, Suga Is So Petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Suga is a bit angry and becomes petty.





	

Suga was fuming. How _dare? How dare?_ That little minx had come near his Daichi. And Daichi hadn't warded off her advances. Hmm. How curious. Did that mean Daichi had no interest in Suga anymore? Nevermind that they had been dating for almost three years. 

"Suga, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

Suga looked at his brown-haired beauty. 

"No. I'm sorry, Daichi. I'm busy tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok."

Nishinoya came up to Suga and was practically bouncing. 

"SUUUUUUUUGA!!! There's a The Neighbourhood concert tomorrow! Wanna go?"

Suga flashed his most charming smile at Nishinoya and nodded.

"Of course, Nishi!"

Daichi's mouth dropped open. Sugawara had blown him off and then said yes to Nishinoya? Oh  _hell_ nah.

"Suga, you said you were busy."

"Yeah. Too busy for _you_." 

Daichi grit his teeth. Sugawara was angry. He was petty and probably would be for the rest of the week.  Sugawara patted his cheek sympathetically. 

"Mmm. Maybe next week."

Daichi rolled his eyes. He rudely brushed off Suga's hand and stood to leave.

"Oh, Daichi. Stop being so damn petty."

Daichi groaned and turned to him to say something, but he had disappeared. Daichi sat down heavily, already exhausted from Suga's pettiness. 

~ ~ ~

Lunch came quickly. Daichi entered the cafeteria and went to sit at his regular table with the team. Sugawara was already sitting down and frowned. 

"I'm _so_ sorry but there's just no space."

Daichi stared at him. The table was half empty and he was the only member of the team not sitting. 

"Suga, there's plenty-"

Sugawara cut Hinata off.

"Hinata, I  _said_ there's not any space."

Hinata shut up and started eating his lunch, casting looks over to Daichi that said  _I tried._  

"Suga-"

"You know what? I'm not hungry. Take my spot. Everyone seems to really want you here anyway."

Sugawara huffed and grabbed his lunch, dumping it in the trash and leaving. Daichi got up from his new seat and went after Suga. He found his silver-haired boyfriend perching on a bench and pouting. 

"Suga, what's wrong?"

"You were talking to that girl and she was all over you! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Daichi smiled.

"Suga, I'm gay."

"I know, moron. Though sometimes, I feel like you're trying to tell me that you aren't. "

Daichi kissed Suga softly and sighed. 

"I love only you. You are  _such_ a petty ass bitch sometimes, though."

Suga laughed. 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my best, but I'm working on other things at the moment. I love all of you guys (even if you're petty as hell.)
> 
> ;)
> 
> ~ Writer-chan


End file.
